Miraculous: Dreams of Ladybug and Chat Noir
by maidmisachan
Summary: A compilation of dreams Marinette and/or Adrien have had. Rated T for who knows what ideas will pop in my head for this series.
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Dreams ch.1**

 **This will be a compilation of one-shot dreams Marinette and Adrien have had. I don't know what my goal is for the number of chapters for this series, but I will let you know soon. Enjoy!**

"So…why are we sitting in the hallways again?" Marinette asked Alya.

"Don't you remember girl? Principal Damocles said that the school was having a parade today in the hallway!" Alya explained. "Miss Bustier told us about it last week."

"Ah…yeah, that's right. Must have slipped my mind I guess. Heheheh," Marinette said.

Marinette could never tell Alya that she had spent half the night fighting an akumatized person, named Otaguy, who would turn anyone who did not respect his interests into collectible figurines. She felt like she could pass out at any moment. She then turned to look at Adrien sitting across the hall from her and he had the same sleep-deprived face as she did, his head bobbing every few seconds.

"I wonder why Adrien looks so tired…" Marinette whispered to Alya.

"Hm, yeah. Maybe he had a late night photoshoot session," Alya guessed.

"Maybe…" Marinette agreed, worried for Adrien's wellbeing.

The parade then started, with students from the lower grades wearing colorful costumes and walking down the hallways. Some were also on hand made floats and the school band was playing music in the background. Suddenly out of nowhere this tiny, flat, circular, remote controlled vehicle drove into the party.

"Where is Ladybug?" the vehicle yelled through its speakers.

It then started firing paralysis darts everywhere, and all the students began to leave the hallway in panic. Marinette ran over and pushed the small vehicle against the floor with her hands, directing it away from the fleeing students.

"Show yourself now Ladybug! Or else I will shoot bullets this time!" the vehicle yelled.

Marinette looked around to see if anyone was watching. Not seeing anybody, she then responded saying, "I am…Ladybug. I will go with you if you will please stop shooting."

The machine then escaped from underneath Marinette's hands and slowly started moving away, telling her to follow it to Hawkmoth.

" _Hawkmoth…of course he's behind all this! Well…I just hope Chat Noir shows up soon to confront him with me,"_ Marinette thought. She then got up from the ground and began to follow the little machine.

Marinette glanced behind her one last time and she saw Adrien peeking out from behind a corner!

" _Adrien…oh no….he must have heard me say that I'm Ladybug!"_ Marinette thought.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep! Marinette heard her phone alarm go off on her bed. She then lazily swiped her finger across the screen to turn it off.

"Mmmm…that was such a weird dream," Marinette mumbled into her pillow.

"What was weird about it?" Tikki asked.

Marinette lifted her head from her pillow.

"Hawkmoth sent this weird little device into our school looking for Ladybug and started attacking everyone. To stop it I told the device that I was Ladybug, and then as I started following the device to Hawkmoth, I looked behind me and Adrien was peeking out from behind a corner. I think he may have found out I was Ladybug…" she explained.

"You revealed your identity?" Tikki exclaimed.

"Sort of, yeah," Marinette answered.

"Oh Marinette," Tikki said, floating over to Marinette's pillow. "Some people say that you dream about what you truly feel or fear in life. Do you want to let Adrien know you're Ladybug or do you fear he'll find out?"

"Both…sort of," Marinette admitted, burying her face in her pillow again. "I want Adrien to know, but yet I feel like he'd dislike me if he found out."

"That's perfectly understandable!" Tikki assured her. "But like I said when we first met, your identity must be kept a secret. No one must ever know, so we have to work extra hard to make that happen."

"I know, Tikki. I know..." Marinette sighed.

 **Meanwhile back at the Agreste house…**

"Plagg…are you good at listening to stories?" Adrien asked.

"Mmmm, depends on if the story keeps my attention," Plagg said, nibbling on his slice of camembert. "What's up?"

"Well, I had this dream-" Adrien started.

"Nope, sorry. Lost you at 'dream'." Plagg said, engulfing the remainder of his camembert.

"Oh come on Plagg! Seriously, hear me out!" Adrien complained.

"Fine fine," Plagg sighed. "Continue."

"I had this dream where this little remote-controlled device was being chased by Ladybug at our school. It then started shooting paralysis darts everywhere and all the students ran away in panic. Some of the darts ended up shooting Ladybug in her legs and in her arms while she was protecting a student, and she fell down on the floor completely paralyzed. The device then demanded that Chat Noir appear or else he'd continue to terrorize the school by shooting bullets. So I walked over to the device and said I was Chat Noir. It then told me to follow him and as I looked at Ladybug's face she was in total shock that I was Chat Noir..." Adrien explained.

"Huh, sounds like a boring dream to me," Plagg said. "But it you want my advice, I suggest you try not to reveal yourself like that in real life."

"I got that Plagg. But you know….sometimes I wish Ladybug really knew who I was behind the mask," Adrien said. "But what do I know, she may not like the son of a famous fashion designer." He sighed.

 **Meanwhile in another section of Paris…**

"I believe the bond between those two has gotten stronger," Master Fu told Wayzz.

"Oh yes, I agree Master!" Wayzz said. "And the legend says that if the bond between the Ladybug and Cat miraculous holders becomes strong, they will have similar dreams."

"Hohoho, I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting between those two," Master Fu said while stroking his beard. He smiled and looked at Wayzz, and Wayzz returned his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous: Dreams of Ladybug and Chat Noir Ch.2**

"Ah no! Nonono! Don't go there! Turn turn!" Adrien yelled as he played Mario Kart in his bedroom with his younger brother named Ben.

"Hehehe!" Ben laughed. "I'm gonna beat you!"

"No you're not, we've still got one lap lef- AH! Why'd you use the lightning bolt?" Adrien asked, upset.

"Because I can!" Ben smirked.

The race ended with Ben beating Adrien.

"I win! Hehehe!" Ben cheered.

"Haha, alright alright! Good job Ben," Adrien congratulated.

He then reached his hand out to high-five him, but stopped when he looked outside the window and noticed it was abnormally dark. He then walked closer to the window to realize that darkness was actually one huge cloud of smoke, coming at a fast pace towards his house! Adrien then grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him downstairs, where his mother was.

"Mom! We have to get out of here!" Adrien yelled. "There's a huge cloud of smoke coming towards us! It could be a city fire!"

"No dear, you must run away with Ben. I'll stay here," Adrien's mom said.

"But Mom-"

"No objections." Adrien's mom then reached out a hand to caress her son's face. "You've grown up to be such a fine young man Adrien. Same with Ben as well. But in this time of crisis both your father and I want you two to escape safely. Use the escape tunnel built into the basement of this house. The end of the tunnel will lead you to a safe house. Now go!"

Mrs. Agreste gave Adrien and Ben each a bag of supplies and lead them towards the door to the basement. Adrien and Ben looked one last time at their mother, with sorrow on their faces. They then quickly descended down the stairs.

During their walk through the tunnel, Adrien could hear what he thought to be bombs exploding throughout Paris.

"Adrien…I'm scared," Ben said. "Why didn't Mom come with us? Why didn't Dad come with us? Why are we leaving alone?"

Adrien's face had a look of uncertainty.

"I wish I knew Ben. I wish I knew…"

A few hours later, Adrien and Ben reached what his parents said to be the safe house. They climbed up the stairs from the basement of the house, and when they reached the main floor they saw several other kids as well, even some classmates of Adrien's and Ben's.

"Alya! Nino!" Adrien exclaimed and ran over to them. "You guys made it out too!"

"Yeah! Our parents told us about this safe house and we all came over here," Nino said.

"Wow…I guess all our parents knew about this place except for us…" Adrien said. "Oh, but where's Marinette?"

"I only wish we knew," Alya said, releasing a worried sigh. "She was with us for quite a while but then suddenly she got lost in the crowd and….we haven't seen her since."

Adrien was dumbfounded. "We have to find her then!"

Adrien then began to walk towards the door when suddenly he heard a whizzing sound getting louder and louder.

" _No…not here!"_ Adrien quickly thought. "EVERYBODY DUCK NOW!"

All the kids panicked and ran to the far corner of the house, just as the bomb grazed the roof of the building. The entire house shook, but luckily the roof didn't collapse nor was anyone hurt.

"Hurry, everyone get into the basement!" Alya, Nino, and Adrien instructed. Adrien remained at the top of the staircase while Alya and Nino went down to the bottom.

All the kids then proceeded to walk down the stairs to basement as rapidly as possible. Half the kids had safely made it down when Adrien began to hear another bomb coming. He frantically looked around and saw Ben still halfway across the room, slowly making his way over.

"BENNNNNN!" Adrien cried out. But it was too late. The explosion hit the house, creating a cloud of dust that covered the entire room. Adrien coughed and opened his eyes when he could sense that the dust had cleared. What he saw completely surprised him.

Ben was lying against the wall, fully conscious and being protected by a force field created by Ladybug's Yoyo!

" _Ladybug….saved my brother! Ladybug saved MY brother!"_ Adrien thought.

* * *

Much to Adrien's disappointment however….his alarm clock on his cell phone went off, waking him up from his dream. He reached across his bed to turn it off.

"Ughhh…just when it was getting good…" Adrien sighed.

"Good? You were mumbling all night long!" Plag complained.

"Sorry, what did I mumble about?" Adrien asked.

"Something about your mom, some brother, and then Ladybug," Plagg answered.

"Mom…that's right…I dreamed she was still here…" Adrien said, looking down at his bed. "But…at least I dreamed about Ladybug again…even if it was for a short moment." He smiled to himself.

After Adrien quickly got ready, the gorilla drove him to school. As soon as Adrien walked in the classroom he overheard Marinette and Alya talking.

"Wow girl, talk about one heck of a dream! Bombings in Paris caused by an akuma, and then Chat Noir saves Manon while you were babysitting her? That kind of dream should be written down," Alya said.

" _Marinette dreamed about bombings, and Chat Noir?"_ Adrien thought, sitting down in his seat. _"That's ironically similar to my dream…"_

"Eheh, I guess it should be," Marinette said, "but the bombings did scare me quite a bit. It was even harder running away from them while carrying Manon. I don't know if I want to remember that dream years from now…"

"But Chat Noir was in your dream girl! Who wouldn't want to remember a superhero in their dream?" Alya protested. She then patted Marinette on the shoulder. "But if it bothered you that much, then I understand."

"Thanks Alya," Marinette smiled.

Just then Nino walked in the room and sat down at his seat next to Adrien.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Nino asked Adrien.

"Nothing much, just had a weird dream last night," Adrien replied back.

"Whoh, really? Do you wanna to tell me about it?" Nino asked.

"Alright class, it's time begin!" Ms. Bustier said.

"I'll tell you later," Adrien whispered to Nino.

Little did Marinette and Adrien know that their dreams were going to get more and more interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

**Miraculous: Dreams of Ladybug and Chat Noir ch.3**

"Mom, Papa, look at the snow!" Marinette called out to her parents, looking out the window of the bakery. Marinette was happy it was the first snowfall of the New Year.

"Ohh, it is pretty!" Sabine said, "You should go outside and walk around in it Marinette."

"Okay!" Marinette said, "But don't you and Papa want to too?'

Tom shook his head. "You go ahead Marinette, your mom and I are going to finish cleaning up the bakery." He smiled at Marinette, assuring her that they would be fine with her going without them.

Marinette nodded her head smiling. "Okay Papa!" She then put on her dark blue winter coat and went out the front door of the bakery, slowly strolling on the sidewalks of Paris. She could feel the little flakes of snow landing on her hair and coat, making her even happier than she was just watching it from the window. She began to spin around, laughing gleefully as she could feel the cold flakes touching her face. She then stopped spinning when caught glimpse of Chat Noir perched on top of a building near her. He was intently looking at her, a slight smile forming across his face.

" _Chat Noir? What is he doing here?"_ Marinette thought. "Hey! Chat Noir!" she called out to him, waving.

Chat Noir's smile suddenly faded and he began to look very nervous. He then started leaping from building to building, away from Marinette.

"What is up with that kitty...?" Marinette asked herself. She then ran after him, trying to catch up but he was too fast. She then slightly opened her bag to tell Tikki she wanted to transform, but Tikki reminded her that she wasn't in a secluded place to do so. So Marinette continued to chase Chat Noir as best as she could.

Chat Noir eventually stopped leaping and landed in the middle of the street in a section of Paris, a section that was completely devoid of onlookers at the time. He then turned around to see Marinette charging at him at full speed, calling out his name. A look of fear spread across his face and he began leaping again, in a circle around the perimeter. Marinette reached the street and stopped, watching as Chat Noir was literally leaping around her in circle. She giggled, noticing that his leaping pattern was becoming repetitive. She then memorized each spot he was landing at, and as soon as he landed at a spot close to her she pounced on him, knocking him over face down.

Chat Noir desperately tried to get Marinette off of him without being too rash, but Marinette said, "I'm not getting off until you tell me why you're running away."

Chat Noir sighed. "You win, princess. I was going to give you your birthday present, but I started to get nervous for some reason and changed my mind."

Marinette giggled a little. "Chat Noir? Nervous? Those two words don't seem to go together."

She then got off of him and Chat Noir stood up. He reached behind him and showed her the gift, a smile forming across his face. "Happy Birthday, Marinette." He then grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

Marinette smiled, retracted her hand, and took the gift from his hands. Chat Noir then bowed and leapt away into the night. She then analyzed the gift, looking at the midnight blue wrapping paper with light pink polka dots and adorned with a light pink bow on top. She then opened the gift to see a card box, containing a card that had a picture of a cheese on it with the caption, _"I made you this cheesy birthday card."_ Marinette laughed a little, rolling her eyes. She then opened the card to see a picture of a coffee mug on the left, with the caption, _"Words cannot expresso how much you mean to me…"_ She then looked at the right side of the card and she saw a picture of a lion, with the caption, _"…but I'm not lion when I say I think about you every day. Happy Birthday, Marinette, my lady."_

"This card is so punny…but that's just like him," Marinette said, smiling sweetly. She then noticed that in the card box behind the card was a small gift that was red with black polka dots. But before Marinette could figure out what the gift was….she woke up.

Marinette opened her eyes to see the first rays of sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She then sat up, rubbed her eyes gently, and then stretched her arms out.

"Well you like you slept well!" Tikki said, flying over towards her.

"Yeah I actually did! In my dream Chat Noir was trying to give me a birthday gift, but he got nervous and ran away from me. I caught up to him and he gave me a punny birthday card that said, "Happy Birthday, Marinette, my…..lady….," Marinette drawled out the last word.

"Wait…'my lady'? That's what Chat calls me when I'm Ladybug, not Marinette…," Marinette pondered. "Now that I think about it, that gift he gave me was red with black polka dots just like Ladybug's outfit."

"That is very interesting Marinette! But it could be that you mixed your two aliases together in your dream. The past Ladybugs had dreams like that all the time," Tikki explained, smiling.

"Ah, that makes me feel better. Thanks Tikki!" Marinette said, smiling back. "I also realize that I dreamed it was snowing on my birthday, something that would NEVER happen since I was born in the summer!" Both Marinette and Tikki giggled.

"I still can't believe it Plagg, it was so unlike me! I was actually nervous giving Marinette a present!" Adrien said while getting dressed for breakfast.

"Yeah yeah, I can't believe it either," Plagg said in uninterested tone while finishing the last bite of his camembert. "I just find it funny that it wasn't your loooveeely Ladybug you were dreaming about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Marinette is an awesome friend, but if I was to give her a birthday present I would probably do it as Adrien, not Chat Noir. Chat Noir would be the one to give Ladybug a present," Adrien reasoned while putting on his shirt.

"If you only knew…" Plagg whispered to himself.

"Huh? If I only knew what?" Adrien asked.

"If you only knew how hungry I still am for more camembert," Plagg said, grinning impishly.

"Ugghh….Plagg," Adrien groaned, running a hand down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miraculous: Dreams of Ladybug and Chat Noir Ch.4**

 **For those of you who don't know, the** **Chateau d'If is a real historical prison in France. But I've never been there myself, so please don't criticize me for anything I've written about it that's incorrect. Enjoy!**

"I don't see how taking a field trip to an old prison is supposed to be interesting," Chloe complained to Sabrina. "Like what's interesting about seeing a bunch of abandoned, dirty, prison cells? Ugh!"

"I completely agree with you Chloe!" Sabrina said, nodding her head.

"For once I sort of agree with Ms. Antibug over there," Alya said, "But imagining what a modern prison containing criminals Ladybug and Chat Noir have caught gives me goosebumps, so I'm gonna film everything I can even if it is old and abandoned!"

Marinette laughed at her friend's excitement. Today Marinette's class was going to take a field trip to the historical prison, Chateau d'If. Marinette wasn't exactly looking forward to it either, but she was curious as to what prisons used to look like centuries ago.

The school bus took Marinette's class leaving at 7am to get to Marseille's port. Once they arrived there around 2 pm, they boarded a boat to arrive on the island the Chateau d'If was on.

"Wow, watching the city becoming smaller as we get farther away from it is really cool isn't it?" Marinette said to Alya. Alya nodded her head in agreement, filming the view with her cell phone.

"I _magine if I was on a date with Adrien on a boat like this. It'd be so romantic…,"_ Marinette thought, her cheeks become red and a goofy smile appearing on her face.

"Are you having daydreams about a certain someone again…?" Alya asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Eh?" Marinette snapped out of her daydream. "W-what gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw you give a long sigh while having a lovesick expression on your face," Alya said, smirking.

"Eheheheh….I guess you caught me." Marinette admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

The boat then arrived at the island and everyone got off. Ms. Bustier then guided everyone through the main parts of the prison, showing them some of the prison cells as well as parts of the fortress. She then gave the class 10 minutes to explore the rest of the prison, but instructed everyone to have a buddy with them at all times. Marinette and Alya of course paired up, and Alya dragged Marinette to see the prison cell that was rumored to have held the Man in the Iron Mask, a famous prisoner.

"Why are we seeing this cell again?" Marinette asked.

"Because when we passed by it earlier I thought I saw some strange writing on the walls and wanted to take a picture of it," Alya said.

They entered the cell and what Alya and Marinette saw completely surprised them. It was a small drawing of what appeared to be Ladybug from the past capturing the Man in the Iron Mask with her yoyo.

"Oh wow! OH WOW! This is DEFINITELY going on my Ladyblog!" Alya squealed, beginning to film the picture immediately.

Meanwhile Marinette turned away from Alya and walked to a corner of the cell, opened up her bag, and whispered to Tikki. "Is this true? Did Ladybug several years ago arrest the Man in the Iron Mask?"

"Yep, it's true!" Tikki whispered, "Though I don't know why that drawing is on the wall there. The Man in the Iron Mask never actually stayed in this cell..."

"Who are you talking to?" Alya asked Marinette.

Marinette panicked, shut her purse, and turned around to face Alya.

"Uh…no one, just myself. I'm just having a Marinette moment here, eheheheh!" Marinette said nervously.

Suddenly Marinette and Alya heard a rumbling sound coming from the floor.

"Umm…did you hear that?" Marinette asked Alya.

"I sure did…that was weird,"Alya said.

The rumbling sound came back again, and Marinette could feel the ground becoming unsteady beneath her feet. Marinette panicked and started to walk over towards Alya. However, her movement caused the entire corner of the cell to collapse, causing Marinette fall along with it!

"Marinette!"Alya screamed and ran over to her friend, grabbing her arm before she completely fell through the now gaping hole. Marinette was currently dangling from the second floor cell, suspended only by Alya who was now at the edge of the hole on her stomach, holding onto her arm.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled out. "I'm not letting go of you don't worry!"

Despite Alya's reassuring words, Marinette could feel her arm slowly slipping out of Alya's grasp.

" _If only I could transform as Ladybug right now I could save myself!"_ Marinette thought.

It then came to the point where Marinette completely slipped out of Alya's grasp. Marinette closed her eyes in fear, feeling gravity take control of her body as she began to descend down the hole. However, the moment was short-lived as Marinette's descent stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Adrien on his stomach, holding on to her right hand with a strong grasp.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Adrien yelled out. He then pushed himself up onto his knees with his free hand and then grabbed onto Marinette's arm with both hands. He slowly pulled her up until her body was closer to him and then he moved one of his hands to grab underneath her left shoulder to pull her up the rest of the way. When Marinette finally reached solid ground she collapsed against Adrien and started breathing raggedly, both relieved and shocked that Adrien had saved her from falling down the hole. After a few more seconds she regained her normal breathing and moved herself away from Adrien. However, she noticed that Adrien was holding onto her shoulders and she looked up at him, confused. Adrien smiled back at her and then swiftly took her up into his arms and stood up, carrying her bridal style.

"I'll wait to put you back on your feet once you've fully recovered," he said to her.

Marinette was blushing deeply on the outside, but squealing on the inside.

"T-Thank you, A-Adrien…" Marinette stuttered.

Marinette woke up to find her face feeling very, very warm. She then got up off her bed to look at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her face was entirely red. She placed both her hands against her cheeks.

"Adrien…saved me…and carried me in his arms," Marinette whispered dreamily, a goofy smile beginning to form on her face.

Little did Marinette know that Adrien had the same dream, except instead of Adrien pulling her up into his arms, they both stood up, with her staring at him with a goofy smile plastered across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miraculous: Dreams of Ladybug and Chat Noir Ch.5**

"UWAAHHHHH!" A voice shrieked down the hallways of the school. Everyone in Marinette's class stopped what they were doing and looked out the classroom window into the hallway. They then saw a girl frantically running away from what appeared to be a bunch of cockroaches chasing her.

"Ahhh! That's so creepy! Adrikins, protect me!" Chloe screeched, clinging on to Adrien for dear life, much to his annoyance.

Principal Damocles then got on the school intercom to announce that classes have ended for the day due a sudden insect infestation and asked for everyone to safely return to their homes. Everyone grabbed their bags and ran out of the classroom and out of the building, except for Marinette and Adrien. Marinette ran into the girl's bathroom while Adrien ran into the boy's bathroom, neither one noticing how they ran in at about the same time.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Marinette called, and she began to transform into Ladybug.

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien called out, and he began to transform into Chat Noir.

They both ran out of the bathrooms and then stopped when they saw each other.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here?" Ladybug asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, my Lady," Chat Noir said.

"EVERYONE WILL APRRECIATE MY LOVE FOR BUGS AND INSECTS!" they heard a voice yell down the hallway.

"Well, sounds like we've got company," Chat Noir said, looking at Ladybug. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go!"

They then ran down the hallway and stopped when they saw a swarm of bees flying around. The bees stopped when they saw them, and began chasing them. They ran down the stairs to the gym and then stopped once again when a swarm of mosquitos were there waiting for them. The duo then changed direction and Ladybug anxiously was about to go back up the 2nd set of stairs to the 2nd floor when Chat Noir pulled Ladybug into the boy's locker room with him and shut the door. Both of them were sitting against the wall near the door.

"So I'm gonna go ahead and say that us running around isn't going to help us without coming up with a plan first," Chat Noir said. "But I've noticed that you seem really frantic today my Lady, what's up?"

"Sorry…I just really don't like creepy bugs or insects," Marinette admitted. "I even freaked out when I thought my kwami was a cockroach when I first met her."

"Wow, I always thought you weren't afraid of anything," Chat Noir said, surprised.

"Everyone's afraid of something. I'm sure even you even fear someone or something," Ladybug said.

"The only thing I fear is the possibility of losing you," Chat Noir whispered to her. Ladybug looked at him in surprise and then placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Don't be so melodramatic! I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere. We'll always be a team," Ladybug assured him. Chat Noir smiled warmly back at her.

However their touching moment was interrupted when they heard that same voice yelling again in the distance.

"Well…this is going to bug us all day if we don't figure out where that voice is coming from…" Ladybug said. Chat Noir beamed at Ladybug having made a pun without her realizing it.

"I agree, we better _insect_ the premises," Chat Noir said, winking at her. Ladybug groaned in response. They then walked out of the locker room and saw lines of spiders crawling along the walls and the floor towards Principal Damocles's office. Ladybug cringed at the sight of the spiders, but she felt better when Chat Noir put a reassuring hand across her back. They both walked down towards the principal's office, stopping in front of the door.

"Okay, I say we open the door on three," Ladybug whispered. Chat Noir nodded.

"One….two…three!" They then pushed the door open, but were surprised when they saw that the room was completely empty.

"That's strange, it doesn't make any sense. We saw the bugs crawl in here," Ladybug said, walking around the room. Chat Noir looked around the room with her when something shiny caught his eye. He saw clear, thread-like material surround the entire back wall, only glistening when sunlight coming from the window hit it.

" _It's a huge spider web!"_ Chat Noir thought. He then saw Ladybug slowly moving closer towards it.

"Ladybug, don't get near there!" Chat Noir exclaimed. He extended his staff and moved her away from the wall, but his action back-fired as a clear thread shot out from a corner of the room, encasing her in spider web thread. Chat Noir saw a huge black spider with backpack on it emerge from behind a bookshelf and it pulled her towards the spider web. Ladybug tried to struggle free but the thread was too sticky to come off.

"Hahahahaha! I finally lured you here Ladybug!" the spider said. "Now I can give your Miraculous to Hawkmoth and I'll finally be able to force everyone to appreciate all bugs and insects!"

" _Why is this person so obsessed with bugs and insects…,"_ Marinette thought. "Wait you're Collette aren't you? That girl who loves bugs and insects?"

"My name's not Collette, it's the Entomologist!" the Entomologist said, shooting Ladybug's mouth with spider thread, which bonded her head tighter to the web. She then crawled closer to her, reaching for Ladybug's earrings with one of her pedipalps.

"Keep your legs off of her!" Chat Noir yelled out, leaping over the desk and striking the spider web with his staff. The spider web didn't budge an inch, and what's worse is that the staff was now completely stuck to the web.

" _Shit, why didn't I think before I acted?"_ Chat Noir mentally cursed, letting go of his staff. The Entomologist cackled evilly.

"Nothing can break my spider web, it's made of indestructible proteins!" the Entomologist said. She then proceeded to bite Ladybug on her torso, injecting her with her venom. Ladybug shrieked in pain, but was muffled by the thread covering her mouth.

Chat Noir's anger increased greatly when he saw Ladybug in that state. He glared at the Entomologist, so hard that if looks could kill the spider would have fallen on the floor out cold. "You're going to pay for what you've done!" Chat Noir growled out. "CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir summoned his cataclysm and placed his hand on the spider web, causing it to break down into pieces along with the thread surrounding Ladybug's mouth and body. Ladybug's body began to collapse, but Chat Noir caught her and eased her down on the ground, cradling her head.

"Listen…Chat Noir…," Ladybug began, her voice hoarse, "I need you… to use my lucky charm…to grab the backpack she's wearing...and give it to me to free the akuma. That way…I can use… "Miraculous Ladybug"….to heal myself….before it's too-"

"Don't say that my Lady! You're not going to die!" Chat Noir protested. "And please, don't speak or move any more than you need to. It'll only make the venom spread quicker."

Ladybug smiled weakly at him, and then took a deep breath and threw her yoyo in the air yelling out, "LUCKY CHARM!" Out popped a spray bottle full of some kind of liquid and Chat Noir caught it in his hands.

"Vinegar…that's an organic bug repellent…spray Colette with it….before your transformation wears off…" Ladybug said, while Chat Noir's ring was beeping.

"I'm on it, my Lady," he said, easing her head down onto the floor. He got up, grabbed his staff, and then turned to look at the Entomologist, who was currently busy trying to create another web.

"Hey spider girl, haven't your parents ever told you that you spend too much time on the web?" Chat Noir yelled at Collette, smirking.

The Entomologist screamed in rage, and began to attack Chat Noir. Chat Noir ran out of the principal's office and into the gym, with the Entomologist chasing after him. He then began to leap all around the gym with the Entomologist trying to shoot him with spider thread. Before the Entomologist knew it, she was completely surrounded by her own spider thread, like a bird in a cage. Chat Noir then took this chance to spray her down with the vinegar bottle, causing the Entomologist to scream in surprise.

"The smell! The smell! It's horrible!" she yelled. She became disoriented and collapsed on her abdomen, giving Chat Noir the opportunity to grab her backpack. He easily jumped through the holes of the "spider web bird cage" and ran back to the Principal's office where Ladybug was waiting for him. He walked over towards Ladybug, now appearing to be in even worse condition than earlier. Her breathing became labored and her face was paler than before.

"My Lady, I have the backpack containing the akuma," Chat Noir said. "Do you need any help with using "Miraculous Ladybug"?"

"Yes…," Ladybug whispered, "If you could help me sit up…and give me the vinegar bottle… I think I can manage…"

Chat Noir supported Ladybug's back with his right arm and gave her the bottle with his left. Ladybug then threw the bottle in the air with all the energy she had left and yelled, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

A swarm of magical little ladybugs surrounded her and the school as well, repairing any damage the Entomologist had caused. Chat Noir looked at the ladybugs in awe, happy that he made it back in time for Ladybug to recover. But when he looked back at Ladybug she still looked ill.

"My lady…are you feeling any better..?" Chat Noir asked her worriedly.

"Yeah…the pain's completely gone…but I just feel exhausted," Ladybug admitted. "Give me the backpack and I'll capture the akuma."

"No I think we'll both rip open the backpack, and then you can capture the akuma," Chat Noir said in a serious tone. "I don't want you to be any more exhausted than you already are."

Ladybug looked at him in surprise. "Can you…do that? I always thought I was the only one that could break objects the akumas are in…"

"We won't know until we try, now will we?" Chat Noir said, smiling at her. He adjusted so that Ladybug was resting the back of her head against his chest, and then took both of Ladybug's hands in his, placing the backpack between them.

"Alright, let's try it!" Chat Noir said. With Chat Noir's help, Ladybug managed to rip open the backpack and out flew a black butterfly. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo, swung it at the akuma and managed to catch it and purify it.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," Ladybug said, as the petite white butterfly flew away. Her body then completely relaxed against Chat Noir's chest, and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you…Chat Noir," Ladybug whispered, falling asleep.

"Anything for you…my Lady," Chat Noir whispered back to her, planting a kiss on top of her hair.

Adrien woke up feeling very giddy. He smiled to himself as he could feel a blush creeping up across his face.

"Well well well, someone must have had a good dream," Plagg said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah...it was," Adrien sighed dreamily.

Meanwhile a few miles away…

"Marinette….are you…okay?" Tikki asked, a little confused and worried about our heroine's current state.

"Yeah….Tikki…I think…ugh, I don't know, it was just so weird...," Marinette said, burying her face in her pillow. _"Why did I have to be so helpless in that dream…?"_ Marinette mentally asked herself _. "And why did Chat Noir's chest feel so firm yet familiar? And why did I feel Chat Noir doing something to my hair…?"_

Marinette then felt her cheeks get warmer. "And why in the world am I blushing because of Chat Noir?!" Marinette accidently said out loud, forgetting that Tikki was present. Tikki giggled in response. "If only you knew…" Tikki whispered to herself.

"Eh, what? If I knew what Tikki?" Marinette asked, lifting her face up from her pillow.

"If only you know how adorable you are when you're embarrassed Marinette," Tikki said, smiling.

Marinette put her face back in her pillow and groaned, causing Tikki to giggle again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miraculous: Dreams of Ladybug and Chat Noir Ch.6**

 **This dream has some references to the Disney Channel movies, "Descendants," and "Descendants 2," in it, so if you have seen the first movie and at least the trailer to the 2** **nd** **movie, you should be able to see some of the resemblances. If you haven't, it's okay! There are not any huge spoilers from the movies in this chapter.**

"Oh my gosh Alya, I LOVED the outfits in those movies!" Marinette squealed in delight.

She had just finished binge watching the Descendants movies with Alya in her bedroom.

"Haha I knew you would girl! The costumes in the movies seem like something you'd come up with!" Alya said. "Plus, doesn't Ben remind you a little bit of someone you know?" Alya smirked. Marinette blinked twice.

"I don't know. Who?" Marinette asked confused.

"Adrien, girl!" Alya exclaimed.

"But how? They look nothing alike!" Marinette pointed out.

"Both their personalities are full of sunshine goodness!" Alya said.

"Ohhh, I thought you meant that they looked similar to each other, eheh!" Marinette said, rubbing the back of her head. "In that case, yeah I guess they are similar! Adrien's so nice, kind, talented, and willing to help others, like how Ben was willing to help the villains' kids! He's so perfect…" Marinette sighed dreamily.

"I bet you're wishing Adrien would take you out on a date like Ben did with Mal in the first movie aren't you?" Alya asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah….a picnic date with Adrien next to a gorgeous river. Eating strawberries, sandwiches, and fluffy pastries…," Marinette says dreamily, "….and then Adrien decides to go for a swim and takes off his shirt-," Marinette stops herself, blushing madly. Alya laughs at her friend's facial expression.

"Your daydreams are too funny!" She then gets up out of her seat. "Anyways, I better get back home now, since we have school tomorrow. I'm glad you enjoyed the movies and I hope they gave you more inspiration for your amazing designs!" Alya said.

"Oh yeah they've definitely given me inspiration! Knowing that they were all designed by one person makes me even more determined to become a wonderful fashion designer! Thank you so much for showing them to me Alya!" Marinette said happily.

"No problem girl! See you soon!" Alya opened the door leading to the staircase and walked down.

* * *

"Ah Tikki, every now and then I wish I could live a fairy tale life haha," Marinette says while climbing into her bed for the night. Tikki flies over and lands on Marinette's pillow. "But I forget that I sort of am in one with you around," Marinette says while gently rubbing Tikki's head with her finger.

Tikki giggled. "Yep, I'm the 'fairy' in your fairy tale that allows you to save the kingdom of Paris!"

"Oh yeah, and Hawkmoth is the evil overlord who is trying to take control of all the peasants in the kingdom," Marinette joked. "I think I'll have some interesting dreams tonight because of those movies." She turned off the lights and snuggled under her covers.

"Good night Tikki!" Marinette said.

"Sweet dreams Marinette!" Tikki replied back.

"Marinette wake up!"

Marinette felt herself being shaken by someone. She opened her eyes to find Alya hovering over her.

"….huh…?" Marinette said groggily. "…Alya…what is it…?"

"You have a date with Adrien girl! In 2 hours!" Alya reminded her.

"WHAT?!" Marinette shot up from her bed. "I have a date with Adrien?! Seriously? Wait…" Marinette looked around the room to realize she wasn't in her normal bedroom, but in what appeared to be a girl's dorm room at an academy. There were two light pink beds with a night stand in the middle, large windows near both beds enclosed by opaque pink and white curtains, and a small, white, square table with 4 chairs on each side.

"Why does this place look so familiar yet not…?" Marinette asked herself out loud.

"We've been going to school here for the past month remember? Prince Adrien had Nino, Kim, and us transferred here," Alya answered. "But enough with the reminders, we need to get you ready!"

Two hours later and Marinette found herself dressed in a pink spaghetti strap dress with white polka dots on it. The skirt part of the dress had three layers: a top translucent layer, an opaque layer, and a slip layer underneath. The dress ended just above the knee, and she wore white, high heeled ankle boots to match. Her hair was out of her usual pigtails and curled to perfection.

Marinette looked at herself nervously in the full-length mirror next to the square table. Alya put her hands on her shoulders and looked at Marinette in the mirror as well.

"You're going to take Adrien's breath away, I just know it! You look amazing!" Alya reassured her.

Marinette gave a small smile and laughed a little. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get the ladybugs out of her stomach.

" _I can do this….I can do this… I can-"_

A knock at the door interrupted Marinette's train of thought.

"That must be prince charming himself. Go get'em girl!" Alya said with a wink.

Marinette put her purse containing Tikki across her body and slowly walked up to their dorm door. She opened the door to see Adrien dressed in black pants and an emerald green dress shirt. He also wore a sports jacket featuring the school's colors of green and black. Adrien's expression changed from one of happiness to one of complete awe.

"Wow…for the first time I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful," he said.

Marinette blushed and laughed lightly at his statement. Adrien then offered her a motorcycle helmet and said, "I hope you like bikes."

Marinette smiled and took the helmet from his hand. She then began to walk away with Adrien down the hallway while Alya was watching them from the dorm room with a smirk on her face.

"Just a few more steps, careful now!" Adrien said. He was currently leading Marinette with her eyes closed down stone steps in a forested area. However because of Marinette's lack of coordination, she tripped on the last step. Marinette let out a small gasp as she felt her body lunge forward and she collided into Adrien's chest. Adrien's hands shifted to her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Umm…yeah I'm f-fine! Sorry I'm such a klutz!" Marinette answered, blushing with her eyes still closed. Adrien gave a small chuckle.

"It's totally fine!" he said. He then gently adjusted her so she was fully back on her feet, and then moved behind her so that his chest was touching her back. His hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"You ready?" Adrien asked her.

"Mhm!" Marinette nodded.

"Alright then…open!"

Marinette opened her eyes to see what was probably the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. There was a large, brown picnic basket lying on a green blanket surrounded by what appeared to be the remains of a stone gazebo. A small river with water as clear as the sky ran close by. Marinette awed at the view and quickly switched between looking at the gazebo and Adrien. Adrien smiled at her reaction. The two of them then walked over to the gazebo to begin their picnic date.

* * *

"Is this your first time?" Adrien asked while lying nonchalantly on his side on top of the blanket.

"Um yeah, it is my first time on a date, eheheheh!" Marinette answered sheepishly while nibbling on a donut.

Adrien chuckled a little.

"I mean is this your first time eating a jelly donut?" Adrien asked with a smile.

Marinette blinked twice in confusion, "Was I eating it wrong…?"

"No but you've got a…," Adrien trailed off as he got up into a sitting position and leaned in closer to Marinette. He then reached out and gently wiped some jelly remains off of Marinette's lips with his thumb.

He then leaned back and said, "Alright and do this." He then licked his lips and motioned for Marinette to do the same.

" _Oh my gosh, he just looks so incredibly sexy doing that!"_ Marinette thought as she licked her lips.

"I guess you can't take me anywhere huh? Hahahaha!" Marinette lightly laughed to ease the awkwardness. Adrien laughed with her.

"Welp, now it's your turn. I really don't know that much about you. Surprise me!" Adrien asked.

"Eheh, welllll…I'm 14. I'm an only child, and I've only ever lived in one place," Marinette said.

"Me too! We have so much in common already!" Adrien said with a little laugh. Marinette laughed as well.

"No, we don't- I mean we do! But you're attractive, amazing at sports, and a great role model for everyone. I'm just a klutz who loves fashion and design." Marinette looked down at her lap.

"You're wrong Marinette. You're amazing! Not only are your designs amazing but your baking is on point as well! You're such a hard worker too and you're willing to help others in any way you can!" Adrien reassured her.

Marinette gave him a small smile. "Thanks Adrien."

Adrien warmly smiled back.

"Welp, how bout a swim?" he asked.

"Wait, what? Right now?!" Marinette asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Yeah right now!" Adrien answered as he stood up, took off his jacket, and began unbuttoning his green dress shirt.

"I think I'm gonna just stay here ehehehehe!" Marinette said nervously.

"Nonono, come on!" Adrien said, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"No really! I think I'm just gonna stay behind and…..eat this strawberry right here! They're my favorite fruit!" Marinette quickly picks up one from a bowl nearby and starts eating it.

"Mmmmmm, so yummy and delicious!" Marinette said, trying her best to make her excuse seem legit.

Adrien laughed. "Alright, don't eat all of them!"

He then crossed over a small bridge that led to the other side of the river and disappeared behind some trees. A few minutes later he re-emerged and climbed on top of a tall rock, clad in only black swim trunks with several small green things imprinted on them.

Marinette turned as red as the strawberries she was eating.

" _Oh…my….GOD."_

Marinette's mind went almost blank looking at Adrien shirtless. Her eyes started at his gorgeous face and then trailed down to admire his broad shoulders and firm-looking chest. She noticed that his arms were lean yet toned, and she could see a nice set of abs faintly visible underneath the skin of his stomach.

Marinette snapped out of her trance when she noticed Adrien giving her a smug grin.

"See something you like, haha?"

Marinette's skin got even warmer.

"Uhhhhh yeah! I mean no! Not at all! No wait! I mean yeah, there is definitely something I like! Those are little green cat paw prints on your trunks right?"

Adrien sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah they are. I like cats." he said, giving Marinette a small smile.

Marinette giggled a little.

Adrien then looked away from Marinette and looked down at the river below him. He gave out a loud, yet cheerful yell, and jumped down from the rock into the water below with a huge splash. A few seconds later he emerged to the surface and began doing breast strokes in the same direction as the small ripples of water. Marinette watched him from afar, admiring his form, a smile on her face.

Suddenly, a large black blur whizzes by the river, picking up Adrien in the process. The blur then stops and lands several feet in front of Marinette to reveal a dark haired man with black panther shaped ears on his head, and a black vest that's zipped all the way up to his neck. He wore long and thick-looking black gloves with claws at the finger tips, and was also wearing black jeans and thick military style boots. He throws Adrien on the ground, knocking him out cold, and brings his hands behind him, handcuffing them. He glares at Marinette with his piercing amber eyes, making her shiver slightly.

"Well if it isn't the so called 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng.' Or should I say...Ladybug." the Panther Man says. Marinette gasps slightly.

" _How does he know my identity?"_ Marinette says in her head.

"Our boss Volpina has been dying to meet you for a long, long time, and she told me to tell you this: 'Your days of happiness in Paris are finally coming to an end. The Isle of the Akumas has been suffering for far too long. If you want to see your lover boy again, come and find me in Paris. I'll be waiting. '"

The Panther Man grins evilly at her and snickers, revealing his fangs. He slings the unconscious and swim trunk-clad Adrien onto his shoulder and runs at almost lightning speed, disappearing into the forest

Marinette was too shocked to move. She couldn't believe what just happened right now.

"Adrien's…been kidnapped… and this Volpina and Panther guy know my identity. No, this has to be a dream! Wake up! Wake up!"

Marinette slapped her cheeks several times and closed her eyes. But no matter how hard she tried, when she opened her eyes, she still saw the same river scenery.

"Marinette!" Tikki called out from her purse slung across her body.

Tikki's voice brought Marinette back to her senses and she opened her purse so Tikki could fly out.

"This is no time to panic! Adrien is in danger, and possibly the entire kingdom of Paris! We have to hurry and save him!" Tikki said, making eye contact with Marinette.

Marinette stared back into Tikki's eyes and then nodded her head, knowing what she must do.

"Tikki…spots on!"

 **Soooo did I mention this chapter was gonna split in two? Eheheh…well I decided to split it into two cause it was too long when I got 3/4ths of the way through writing it. And I literally wrote all this in a few hours, and I need sleep desperately lol. Plus I think this a good cliff hanger too fufufu.** **So part two will be uploaded soon! Maybe tomorrow if I feel like it….or in a few weeks…I'm not making any promises this time. Sorry guys!**

 **Also, I realized halfway through that 14 year olds aren't allowed to drive motorcycles in France…so since this is a dream afterall, just ignore this error. People dream incorrect stuff all the time. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miraculous: Dreams of Ladybug and Chat Noir Chapter 7**

Ladybug quickly swung from tree to tree, trying to get out of the forest as fast as she could. She was worried what kind of state Paris was in right now with Volpina back, and this time she seemed to have a crew. She also hoped that Adrien wasn't being mistreated by them.

"He doesn't deserve it….he doesn't deserve any of this! Why should he be taken captive? It's me they want! Why didn't they come after me directly if they knew who I was?" Ladybug said to herself out loud.

When she finally arrived in the kingdom of Paris, what she saw surprised her: it was like a ghost town. Some homes and buildings were dilapidated, while others had people peeking out through the windows in fear. Cars were left unattended in the middle of the street. Trees and shrubbery were damaged in the parks, and there were even large cracks in the pavement.

"What on Earth…happened here while I was at the academy…?" Ladybug whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ladybug heard a piercing scream somewhere nearby. She followed the sound and ended up in a dark alley between two apartment buildings. For a split second, she saw two men pull a young woman inside one of them and shut the door. She then heard some rattling inside trashcans nearby and walked over towards them. When she took the top off of one of them, she saw two very young children cowering in fear at first, but then looked up at her and smiled.

"Ladybug!" they whispered excitedly.

Ladybug put her finger to her lips with a smile, and the kids nodded their heads in understanding. She gently put the top back on the trashcan and then walked over to a window half open nearby. She peeked through it and saw what appeared to be Panther Man, Antibug, and Volpina injecting fluid into bound and gagged citizens using a syringe.

"With this solution, we'll be able to control all of the citizens of Paris, and use them against Ladybug and those other superheroes!" Volpina said.

"How long is this going to take?" Antibug said in an inpatient tone.

"As long as it has to. We need all the citizens we can find for this plan," Volpina answered. "But for now…let's go back to the other room."

All three villains left the current room and went into another room. Sensing the coast was clear, Ladybug forced the window open more and climbed inside. She quietly looked around and saw nothing but unconscious citizens and tables with laboratory equipment nearby.

" _Where's Adrien? Where'd they put him?"_ Ladybug thought worriedly. She then brought her yoyo out and pressed the call button to contact Chat Noir.

"Why'd you forget to take the syringe with you, Hairball?!" she heard Antibug yell in the distance.

"My name's not 'Hairball' it's 'Black Panther'! Ugh, women like you are so annoying!" Black Panther yelled back.

Ladybug heard his footsteps getting closer and she quickly closed her yoyo and laid back against a wall behind a desk with other citizens, pretending to be a cosplay captive. Black Panther opened the door and walked over to the table where he had left the mind control syringe. He grabbed it, and as he was leaving he did a double-take when he saw Ladybug sitting down. He smirked and walked over towards her.

"Heh, I should have known you'd come in here sooner or later," Black Panther said. He crouched down to her level.

"Damn, you're actually quite cute this close up," he whispered. "Having you under mind control would definitely make you more interesting…" He then got the syringe ready and brought it closer to her left arm.

Ladybug opened her eyes and knocked the syringe out of his hand. She then punched him hard in the jaw and he fell down on the floor. Ladybug got up and swung her yoyo in a small circle, ready to fight.

"Heh…feisty…" Black Panther coughed out. "I like that in a girl." He slowly got up.

"Where's Adrien?" Ladybug demanded.

"Heh, if only I knew," Black Panther shrugged and shook his head. "He somehow escaped this room the moment I had my back turned preparing another syringe. That kid's an escape artist, I'll tell you that. Getting rid of iron handcuffs and a gag in less than 30 seconds? Now that's miraculous. You on the other hand…" He smirked and a split second later he was behind her, pinning her hands roughly behind her back with one of his hands. He then pushed the front of her body against a wall.

"…are even _more_ miraculous..." he whispered creepily in her ear, running a hand down her waistline. Ladybug scrunched her face up in disgust and tried wiggling free against his hold.

The sound of breaking glass was heard and Ladybug felt pressure suddenly taken off of her. She turned around to see Chat Noir pushing Black Panther against the adjacent wall, holding his throat.

"Nobody touches my Lady like that...EVER," Chat growled out.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" she heard a voice ask, and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She turned her head in front of her to see Rena Rouge and Carapace looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just got caught off guard is all," Ladybug breathed out. Carapace glanced over at Chat Noir.

"Yo Chat, I think he gets the picture! His face is turning blue," Carapace called out.

Chat huffed in response, and let go of Black Panther's throat. Black Panther slumped down on the floor, breathing raggedly.

Chat walked over toward Ladybug, his hands balled up into fists. He then enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner," he whispered.

"It's okay kitty. The important thing is that you're here now," Ladybug said, patting him on the back.

A loud rumbling noise sounded in the distance, causing Chat Noir to end their hug.

"What was that?" Carapace asked.

"It sounds like…humans running…a lot of them actually…" Rena Rouge said, using her sensitive hearing.

"Don't tell me it's those mind controlled citizens!" Ladybug said.

"Mind control citizens…? What's going on my Lady?" Chat Noir asked.

As the rumbling sound got closer and closer, everyone began hearing yelling as well. The citizens then began to bang themselves against the locked door leading out of the room.

"Crap, it looks and sounds like a lot of them! How are we supposed to stop them without severely hurting them?" Carapace asked.

The door was then knocked down by the citizens, and they began to fight the heroes. A majority of them were punching and kicking the heroes while others had sharp weapons in hand. The heroes managed to safely knock out most of them or remove their weapons from their hands, but then more swarms of citizens came in through the door, this time with rope. They lassoed Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Chat Noir together, while Ladybug managed to dodge the attack. Volpina then walked into the room along with more mind-controlled citizens.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Looks like I've got myself some heroes, but minus one little Ladybug over there," Volpina said, looking at Ladybug. "But no matter, once I get control of these heroes, capturing you will be easy."

"Ladybug, RUN!" Chat Noir yelled. "Don't get caught by her!"

"Chat's right Ladybug! If you get caught too, who else will be able to save Paris?" Rena Rouge said.

"But I can still save you guys! I can figure out a plan quickly!" Ladybug said, running towards them while spinning her yoyo around. A group of citizens then blocked her, looking angry.

"Go! We'll be fine! Paris needs you now more than anyone else!" Carapace yelled.

Ladybug backed away with tears in her eyes, and swung her yoyo out the broken window and onto a pole on-top of the other apartment building.

"Looks like the bug catching game has begun," Ladybug heard Volpina say as she swung away.

She swung from building to building, getting further and further away from the large kingdom. She eventually reached the end of the kingdom, where the ocean touched the shores.

" _The Seine Ocean…."_ Ladybug thought to herself, _"The only barrier between the Isle of the Akumas and Paris."_

She tossed her yoyo up into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" She called out, and a spotted moped popped up.

"Okay…how is this supposed to help me get across an ocean…?" Ladybug said to herself.

She then searched around the area for a bridge of some kind, but saw nothing.

"Ughh! How am I supposed to get across with just a moped?" Ladybug said in frustration.

Suddenly, she saw a book wash up on the shore near her feet.

"What's this?" Ladybug said as she picked it up. She noticed that the cover was worn down, but was a brown color with a golden symbol on it. She carefully opened up the book to read the contents.

"It looks like…this is a spell book!" Ladybug exclaimed happily. "Now I know how I can get across!"

She searched the book for different spells she could use.

"Ah! This one might work!" She said. She then began to read the spell out loud.

"Noble steed proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere!"

Red specks of magic then came out of the book and surrounded the moped, disappearing into it. Ladybug then got on the motorcycle and started the engine.

"I hope this works. Good thing I've seen my grandma drive a motorcycle several times." Ladybug said to herself. She then gently pulled back on the throttle, and the moped started moving forward. She then increased the speed, put her feet up, and off she went, gliding across the ocean.

"Oh my gosh, it worked!" Ladybug said, surprised.

Within a few short minutes she arrived on the island and her transformation wore off, sending Tikki flying into the palms of her hands and the moped disappeared as well.

"Whew…that was some day, huh?" Tikki said wearingly.

"Yeah it was…," Marinette said solemnly. "But we've got no time to loose, we need to come up with a plan to save everyone. So let's find a secluded place for you to recharge Tikki. I've got some cookies in my purse for you."

Tikki then flew into Marinette's purse and began nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie while Marinette looked for a place to hide.

She kept her head low as she walked past the people of the Isle of the Akumas, each of them wearing unique outfits and standing around worn down buildings. She walked past Mr. Pigeon, The Gamer, Dark Cupid, and several other akumas she and Chat Noir had battled in the past.

" _I almost feel like I'm having Déjà vu seeing these guys again_ …" Marinette thought.

She eventually found an area behind a building with no one around and peeked inside her purse to look at Tikki.

"Okay…so how am I going to save everyone? This seems like it's going to be tough to do alone…" Marinette whispered out loud to Tikki.

"You're right Marinette…but maybe you can find some temporary allies here? Surely there are some Akumas here that don't like Volpina or want the chance to get their powers back."

Marinette gasped. "That's right I forgot! This island has barrier that prevents anyone from using magic here or escaping! How am I going to get back Tikki if I can't transform into Ladybug?"

"Don't worry Marinette! Even though you can't transform into Ladybug here, as long as you're still wearing the miraculous you can still walk through the barrier and transform from there. Plus there might be a spell in that spell book that will allow the barrier to break temporarily too, so certain Akumas can leave the island with you." Tikki reassured her.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. Well, I guess now I have to see if I can manage to negotiate with some of the Akumas. Are you charged up Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Tikki said.

Just as Marinette was about to walk away, an orange figure jumped down in front of her in a crouched position. Marinette gasped as the figure stood up.

"Volpina!" Marinette said.

"Did you really think that the 'me' back in Paris was the 'real me'?" Volpina laughed evilly. "That was just another one of my illusions I conjured up. I've been here this whole time…waiting for you…Ladybug."

"How did you manage that? Magic doesn't work here!" Marinette said.

"It doesn't…for everyone else. But let's just say I managed to find a loophole in the barrier with some help from Hawkmoth," Volpina said with a smirk.

"But anyway, looks like the plan to lure you over here by kidnapping Prince Loverboy had a little detour along the way…since apparently that stupid panther let him escape," Volpina said in an annoyed tone.

"How do you know that if you weren't there?" Marinette asked.

"I see everything my illusions see," Volpina said. "Plus I used the detour to my advantage by creating more mind-controlled citizens with my illusion abilities. So you believed the extras were real and had no choice but leave the area hahahaha!" Volpina laughed.

"You know, I've dreamed of this. You coming to this island, and me watching you shiver like a rabbit being cornered by a fox," Volpina said with a smile.

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me…" Marinette said in a sarcastic tone. "I haven't thought of you since you were banished to this island with the other Akumas."

"Tch, obviously," Volpina said. She walked closer to her till they were only a foot apart, with her hands on her hips. "You have the perfect little life don't you?"

"Listen if you have some kind of score to settle with me, then game on! I see no reason to bring Paris into this!" Marinette stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

Volpina laughed lightly. "It may be a little unnecessary, but oh…it so much fun! Here's the deal: If you want me to return Paris back to normal, bring me your miraculous and the Miraculous spell book by midnight tonight. If you don't…you can kiss Paris goodbye. Got it bug girl?"

Marinette glared at Volpina, and Volpina smirked back at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Volpina said as she jumped onto a building nearby and ran away.

"How am I going to handle this Tikki…?" Marinette whispered.

* * *

 _ **Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

"WAHHHH!" Marinette yelled, springing up from her bed.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just fine…," Marinette said, slightly out of breath. "Just my alarm scared me eheh..."

"Sooo…have any interesting dreams last night?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah actually. It was soooo nice in the beginning, especially when Adrien went shirtless- I mean, took me on a date…but then got really hectic towards the middle and the end." Marinette then described the entire dream to Tikki.

"Wow…that sounds like an amazing yet intense dream," Tikki said.

"I know right? And I even dreamed about the other miraculous holders!" Marinette said.

"I guess your talk with Master Fu about the other miraculouses influenced your dreams huh?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, it probably did. To tell you the truth, I'm actually excited yet nervous to meet the new miraculous holders whenever they may appear. They seemed pretty nice in my dream, almost as if we were all best friends," Marinette said with a smile.

"I'm sure you could get along with any hero Marinette!" Tikki said back with a smile.

* * *

"I think I've been watching too many science fiction shows…and Disney movies," Adrien said with a groan.

"Uh-huh, I'd say so based on what you dreamed last night," Plagg said in agreement, eating his morning dose of camembert.

"Plus seeing Ladybug in that state with that…mysterious guy…makes my blood boil…," Adrien said while clenching his hands.

Plagg snickered. "Well cats are very possessive and protective of the things they love. I never let anyone take my _beloved_ camembert away from me."

"Ha, unless it's me," Adrien said with a smile. "I've kept your _beloved_ camembert away from you several times."

"Shat up!" Plagg said.

* * *

 **Welp, this is the end of this 2-part dream. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

It's only been a few months since I last updated (and I swear I have some more ideas for this series) but I felt that I needed a break from writing dreams lol. If you're not following me as an author already, I have written some other one shots for the ML series recently that you may enjoy, so feel free to check them out on my profile page!


End file.
